Healing Touch
by EchoGekkos
Summary: Granted leave, Link decides to visit his childhood home of Zora's Domain. But with the looming threat of Calamity Ganon, rarely do things go as planned. Monsters near Goponga Village has him and Mipha sally forth to put an end to the threat. They will both be tested by fires of combat, and with the advent of the unexpected, Link's own resolve will be measured.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Mornings in Zora's Domain always started later than the rest of Hyrule. Resting in the shadow of Polymus Mountain, the Zora hold wouldn't see the sun until well into the mid-morning. Though the Zora would begin their day before first rays of light illuminated the Domain, a certain Hylian decided that it was the perfect excuse to sleep in.

Link adjusted the covers as he rolled over in his bed. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as his back settled into the mattress. If Link was back at the barracks, he would have already been awake, either out on the parade ground running laps, or getting an early repetition of sword technique in. But he was not at Hyrule Castle at the moment, nor were his instructors here. He was on vacation of sorts, a leave granted by his captain. He decided that this break was a good opportunity as any to visit his childhood home.

Link arrived at the Domain last night, close to midnight when he finally trudged across the Great Zora Bridge. It was a four day journey by foot from Central Hyrule. He cut it down to three. In that final day of travel, Link pushed through the night instead of setting up camp. He could have easily stopped and continued his journey in the morning. Yet, he was far too eager to reach the Domain. It was an act he almost regretted, as he tried to greet the entrance guards with exhausted legs and tired eyes. It was as if his body finally realized how fatigued it was when he completed the crossing. Thankfully, the guards at the entrance to the Domain knew who he was, and had him escorted to his room at the palace. Link barely managed to strip his clothes down to his skivvies before he collapsed onto his bed and into blissful slumber.

_I should get up soon, _Link thought to himself as he lay there in bed. He was a morning person through and through, but the desire to stay in bed was far stronger than his willpower.

Unfortunately for Link, someone else had decided that he should wake up.

As Link began to settle back down for sleep, heard the door to his room slam open. The pitter patter of small feet preluded the launch of a red-like cannonball right towards him. Link soon felt the wind rush out of him as a small as an energetic Zora happily leaped up onto the bed and onto his stomach.

"You're here! You're here, you're here, you're here!" cried out Sidon as he bounced up and down on Link. Link grunted in pain as the Zora tested his ribs. The prince was no longer the lightweight small fry he used to be. He had gained a few pounds, Link's poor chest attested as much.

"When did you get here, Link? Why didn't you say hi? Did you say hi to dad and sis yet? Hey can we play together today?"

Before Link could answer or even tell Sidon to get off, they both heard a firm shout from the hall.

"Sidon!"

Link and Sidon turned towards the doorway as Mipha entered the room, clutching the door frame. There was no doubt that she had been chasing after her little brother. She must have spotted Sidon making a beeline for Link's room and made the desperate attempt to stop him.

As he looked at her, Link noted that the Zora princess was wearing her typical attire. Yellow chords of silk hung around her shoulders and across the top of her chest. A thin, deep blue sash stretched across her torso, from her left shoulder just above the right side of her waist. The sash itself was pinned with a number of silver brooches, each molded into the crest of the Royal family. The silk was clasped together by a small silver medallion of similar design, which he knew was hidden underneath her head fin. Intricate silver jewelry and pendants adorned her head, neck, and arms, accentuating her beauty and her status as Zora Domain's princess.

Sidon, noticing his sister in the doorway, had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Sorry."

Mipha sighed. "It's alright. Just think before you act. Link might have wanted to sleep in for a few more minutes."

Sidon crawled off of Link's bed. "Sorry, Link."

The young Zora's large head tail dragged behind him as he walked across the room, not once making eye contact with his sister. Link's heart went out to Sidon. To disappoint Mipha must have been the end of the world for him. Link knew how much Sidon looked up his sister.

Mipha was feeling the same way as Link. She could hardly blame Sidon for his excitement. Goddess knows she was keeping her own exuberance of Link's return under lock and key. She knelt down and lifted Sidon's chin. "Now, why don't you go say good morning to father and give Link some time to get ready. I'm sure he's very excited to play with you today."

Sidon glanced over his shoulder at Link, expectation and hope dancing around like lights in his eyes.

How could Link say no to that? He sat up in bed and smiled at Sidon, giving him stoic nod.

That seemed to bring the energy back into the young Zora as his face brightened like the sun. He turned to his sister and gave her a hug before rushing out into the hall yelling 'dad' at the top of his lungs.

"Devious," Link said as he slipped out of bed. His bare feet touched the stone floor, the cool masonry giving him a slight shiver. He then closed his eyes and moved an arm over his head, stretching out a bit of stiffness that had built up overnight.

Unbeknownst to him, he was giving Mipha a very revealing show. In the flurry of Sidon's entrance, Link had forgotten that he was wearing nothing but his dark blue, form fitting undershorts.

Mipha could feel her cheeks heat up as her yellow eyes danced over Link's well-toned body, one groomed from rigorous training. She could not deny the appeal from seeing Link in such a state. Their bodies were far different than a Zora's, exotic with skin and hair instead of scales and fins. It was something she found…alluring.

Not that she hadn't seen Link dressed, or rather, undressed in a similar state before. But that was back when he was so much younger, and before these feelings for her friend had wormed their way into her heart.

Link finally opened his eyes to find Mipha staring at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Mipha quickly tore her eyes away from his chest, and desperately tried to keep them locked onto Link's own eyes. "N-no. I just wanted to apologize for Sidon. I heard you got here late into the night, and you could have used the rest."

He gave her a smile and shook his head. "It's fine. I was considering getting up soon anyway."

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready then," Mipha said as she backed her way to the door. Just before she left, Mipha called out, "Oh, Link?"

_Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest._

"They've started serving breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

"Gladly. I'll be right there."

Mipha nodded, her eyes drinking in Link's form once more before exiting his room. The wooden door closed with a click. Her face immediately grew hot. What was she thinking!? She should have said something, instead of ogling her friend. She quickly moved from the door and made her way down through the palace halls. As she walked, her face grew warmer and warmer. Mipha could still picture him now, stretching out his lean muscles out, and nearly as naked as the day he was born. She knew the image of him in nothing but his undershorts was going to be burned into her mind for the rest of the day. It embarrassed her in more ways than one. Though, she couldn't lie nor deny it. She was secretly glad to have caught such a sight.

As for Link, just as the door closed, he quickly came to the realization that he had practically revealed himself to Mipha. He made a move to go apologize to her. He caught himself before he headed out into the hall. In his current state of undress, he was going to make the same mistake.

Link cursed under his breath. He was going to have to apologize later. This was not how he imagined starting his day.

He moved to a water basin in the corner of his room, splashing the cool liquid in his face. It helped rid some of the tiredness and embarrassment he was feeling. Fishing for some clothing in his bag, Link pulled out a pair of tan trousers and a crimson tunic. He did his best to smooth out some of the wrinkles, then threw them on and headed out into the hall.

Breakfast first, then apologies later.

* * *

The sweet aroma of food wafted out of the kitchens and into the halls of the palace. Link knew the way by heart, and he easily allowed his feet to take over as his nose followed the enticing smell of freshly cooked food. A little further down from the kitchens was the dining hall. It wasn't an indoor room, but more of a covered pavilion on the palace's western side. A large roof, cut of luminous stone, acted as the ceiling. Intricately designed archways held up the stonework. They were quite large, enough to fit a ten full grown Zora in both height in width. They had to be, considering King Dorephan's massive size. The plus side to such an open portal was that it gave diners a great view of Domain, as well as the surrounding cliffs and falls. Silken drapes, enchanted with water proofing magic, clung to the sides of archways. They would be closed during rainy days to keep water out. As it was, nary a cloud dusted the skies this morning, so the pavilion was kept opened.

As Link passed through the entrance, he noticed that breakfast was well underway. A long table was situated in the center of the room. The stone table stretched across the width of the room, before splitting off lengthwise into two perpendicular additions. At the center of the table sat King Dorephan, as was his right as ruler of Zora's Domain. To his right sat Sidon and Mipha, the former eagerly tearing their way into the food in front of them. To his left were Seggin and Muzu, each having a plate of food in front of them as well. Seggin appeared content with eating, while Muzu was busy chastising Sidon on his manners. A number of other Zora sat around the table in various spots. Most of them were members of the Zora Council, but a few guard captains, stonemasons, and merchants had joined the King court this morning as well.

Much to Link's dismay, his arrival did not go unannounced.

"Ah, Link! Finally awake." King Dorephan's booming voice cut through the air, bringing all eyes on him. The King had been watching for the young Hylian, anticipating Link's arrival after Mipha informed him that the Hylian would be joining them.

"Come, come. Sit down. Eat with us. You must be hungry for a freshly cooked meal."

While Link would normally be less than comfortable with being the center of attention, he knew most of these Zora and they knew him. It helped defuse his nerves, but didn't make it any less awkward. Quickly moving to sit down, Link spied a suspiciously open seat next to Mipha. It was almost as if she had saved the spot just for him. Not that he would turn down the chance to sit next to his friend, considering all the time they've spent apart. And, of course, he'd rather sit next to her than next to one of the crotchety council members, or goddess forbid, Muzu.

Link's hunch was right, but what he didn't know was painstaking effort Mipha had went through to save that seat. Before he arrived, one of the Zora council members attempted to sit next to her. She quickly shoed him off, saying the seat was reserved but, not saying for who. A stern glance from Dorephan shut down any rebuttal the councilor might have had. This happened a few more times with various Zora hoping to dine next to the princess. The whole spectacle was of great amusement to Dorephan, as he watched his daughter attempt to save a seat for her childhood friend.

As Link slid into the seat, he gave Mipha a warm smile as she returned it in kind, both doing their best to ignore the earlier incident.

Funny how food could do just that. Now that he was settled, Link was finally able to take a look at the spread set out on the table. What he saw shut down any other thoughts and had his stomach rumbling.

Set out on silver platters and covered in broad leaves were whole plates Hyrulian Salmon. They had been steamed with fresh herbs and covered in a warm honey glaze. Next to them, in large stone bowls, were cooked Cucco eggs. The eggs had been scrambled into fluffy golden piles and topped with rock salt. Golden loaves of bread lay on blocks of wood, neatly piled next to plates of freshly cooked crepes. The thin cakes were covered in butter, enticing those at the table who possessed a sweet tooth.

Mipha couldn't help but giggle as she watched Link's eyes grow wide. He was infamously known throughout the Domain for his voracious appetite. It appeared his knight training only expanded his already ravenous hunger.

Looking at the spread before him, Link knew he definitely was going to have to drop by the kitchens later and grab the recipes. About a year ago, Link picked up a new passion: cooking. It was a skill he had learned during his training. In the Hyrulian forces, Trainees were often asked to complete menial tasks, or assist quartermasters, chefs, and other non-combat roles as part of their obedience and fieldcraft training. When Link had been assigned to the mess hall, both he and the chefs quickly discovered that he had an affinity for preparing food. Under the guidance of the chefs, Link began the first steps of honing this new craft, absorbing their tips and training like a sponge. After his duties in the mess hall finally came to an end, the cooks encouraged Link to continue cooking. He took it to heart.

Much like Mipha, Dorephan had also been watching Link as he eyed the food. "Just looking at it won't do you any good, Link. Dig in."

The King's permission opened the floodgates. Link immediately started dishing himself food, stacking his plate with a bit of everything.

Sidon, watching Link pile his plate with nearly two helpings, attempted to do the same.

Muzu noticed his ward trying to mimic Link. He called out the Sidon as he was halfway through giving himself a generous helping of scrambled Cucco eggs. "Sidon, do not serve yourself more that you aren't going to eat!"

Sidon stuck his tongue out to Muzu. "But Link eats enough for three Zora. And look how big and strong he got."

"That's because the Hylian has a bottomless pit of a stomach. You, however, do not. Do not try to copy that glutton."

Sidon pouted, and ate his eggs with childlike anger.

After the initial activity of Link's arrival, breakfast settled into a comfortable pace. The other Zora at the table went back to their own meals, and conversed with one another. The pavilion air soon filled with buzz of conversation and the clinking of silverware.

As Link ate, Dorephan began asking the Hylian about his training and the state of Hyrule Castle. Link answered the best he could between shoveling food into his mouth.

Mipha for her part, ate in silence a she listened to Link and her father talk. She was just glad to be able to spend the morning with him. Just the chance to share a meal with him after months of being apart gave her great joy. She knew there would be plenty of time to talk to him later. In fact...

"Link?" Mipha asked as he proceeded to shove a whole crepe into his mouth. "I was wondering, if you would you, that is to say, would you care to join me for a walk after our meal?"

As dignified as Link could with the thin cake in his mouth, he nodded to Mipha, causing her to smile.

In that moment, the two failed to notice the twinkle in Dorephan's eye as he watched them, nor the small smile that graced the King's lips.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sidon called out, grabbing everyone's attention. He leaned forward to get a good look at Link. "You promised you'd play with me."

Muzu narrowed his eyes at Sidon. "You'll have your chance to bother the Hylian after your morning studies, Sidon."

"Awwwwww. But studying is so boring," Sidon pouted as he sat back in his chair, the rest of the food on his plate abandoned.

Dorephan reached down and affectionately rubbed the top of Sidon's head with his thumb. "I know you want to play with Link, but Muzu's right. Finish your studies first, then you can spend some time with him after." Dorpehan then turned his gaze to Link.

"He'll be here for some time, won't you, Link?"

Link nodded to Dorephan in agreement.

Yet, why did he get the feeling the statement had some sort of double meaning.

"About a week, then I have to return." Link responded.

Dorephan looked back to Sidon, giving his son an affectionate smile. "See, plenty enough time."

Sidon's eyes lit up at that. He then jumped up and stood on his chair, giving his father a toothy smile and his signature thumbs up. Everyone laughed, except for Muzu who once again began to berate Sidon on his manners.

* * *

The morning sun continued its steady climb, heralding what would be a peaceful day. Not too far from Zora's Domain, two weary travelers kept a slow pace as they traveled along the side of Zora River. Birdsong and insect calls filled the air. The grass along the banks swayed with each pass of a morning breeze. Yet, the travelers looked downright beaten. For with the, they carried with news that contrasted the day's tranquility.

Loran and Junkins were traveling from Goponga Village. They had left the Lanayru Wetlands that previous night on swift feet, and traveled through the darkness without a break. They only stopped long enough to quench their thirst and catch a breath. The pair had to be swift, for the fate of their very village was on the line.

"You think the Zora will actually help us?" Junkins asked his companion, breaking the silence between them.

"What kind of question is that? Of course they gonna help! Now come on, we still got the rest of the mornin to make it there."

"But what if the village is attacked by the time we get help?"

Loran stopped and roughly grabbed Junkins' vest.

"Quit that gab! Everyone is gonna be fine. We just gotta worry about lettin' ol' King Dorephan know what's goin' on. Then he an' his guard will take care of it. Frettin' ova what ifs ain't gonna help."

After Loran released Junkins, the latter looked apologetically at his companion. "Sorry, Loran. It's just, I'm worried about Deliah and the rest. I keep thinkin' that we're gonna come back and find those Bokos all over the village.

That caused Loran to take a sharp breath. Damn it, he was just as worried as his companion, Junkins was just more vocal about it. Though, Junkins had every right to be worried. A few weeks ago, Bokoblins started appearing in the wetlands in small numbers. Only about one or two wandering the dry islands and shallow waterbeds surrounding the village. It was nothing that Goponga's little militia couldn't handle. Yet, last evening, one of the militiamen had spotted nearly a score of the beasts on the southern edge of the wetlands. To make matters worse, the scout claimed to have spotted a few Lizalfos and Moblins amongst their number. Thankfully, the monsters seemed content where they were camped. Yet, every villager knew it would be only a matter of time before the they decided to attack. Whether it be the villages' fishing parties or the village itself, the beasts would have blood.

There was no way Goponga could handle such a force without risking heavy casualties amongst their ill-equipped militia. The villagers floated around the idea of evacuating, but nobody was too keen of simply giving up their homes. Goponga was a poor village, most of their trade done by selling fish, herbs, and other reagents found in the swamp. To pack up and leave would mean a life on the streets in any other town or village. Eventually a consensus was met to seek outside help. With the nearest Hyrulian garrison two days away and Zora's Domain only a few hours of travel by foot, the decision had been made to request the Zora for help.

Throughout their journey, Loran tried to his best to keep on a brave face. One of them had to be strong, else both of them were going to fall apart at the seams.

"Which is why we ain't stoppin' for a break until we get there," Loran said as he began to walk again. "Spend less of your energy on worryin' and more into getting' your feet movin'. Now come on, we're close to Inogo Bridge. We ain't got much further to go."

A few minutes later, true to Loran's word, Inogo Bridge came into view. The river crossing was the sole entrance into the winding canyon housing Zora's Domain. Twin watchtowers made of luminous stone stood watch over the small bridge and the approaching road.

Normally, Zora's Domain didn't see much in the way of visitors. Only a handful of traders, tourists, or the occasional Zora born outside of the Domain would make the trek to visit the Zora hold. Because of that, Inogo Bridge would usually be posted with a single guard. However, with the rise and of monster attacks, bandits, and the Yiga clan, necessity demanded the bridge be stationed with a full post. The towers were now manned by a sizeable squad, six in total, ever watchful for danger.

As Loran and Junkins came into sight, they were warily watched by the Zora guards until the pair came within earshot.

"Ho! Travelers!" a purple scaled Zora, called out. "What brings you to Zora's Domain this morning."

"I'll tiddins I'm afraid," Loran shouted back out as he and Junkins drew closer.

The guard climbed down from the watchtower and approached the pair, loosely clutched her spear. The travelers before her appeared harmless. The only arms between them were a worn hunting bow and a shortsword stuffed into a makeshift scabbard. It was clear they were exhausted. Heavy rings were visible underneath their eyes, and their hair and clothes disheveled. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of their face.

Despite their fatigued look, she did not let her guard down. With recent appearance of the Yiga Clan and their tendency to disguise themselves as travelers, one could not be too careful.

"And what ill tidings would those be?" she asked.

Loran blinked his tired eyes. "Monsters, ma'am. Monster near Goponga Village."

"Monsters you say?"

"Aye. A whole score of em, campin' out on the edge of wetlands. Our boys and gals have been able to keep the surroundin' area safe so far, but it's gonna only be a matta a time 'fore they turn their beady eyes on our village."

Loran ran a hand through his hair, his hand coming away damp with sweat. "We was hopin' His Highness, Dorephan, might be able to help us. What with the nearest Hylian garrison bein' days away."

Another guard, a blue scaled Zora wearing a badge on his breastplate marking him as a sergeant, joined his companion. He had caught most of the conversation and heard all he needed to hear.

"You two did well to come this far," the sergeant said. "Can you still walk? I think King Dorephan would want to hear this from you directly."

Loran and Junkins looked to each other before nodding at the Zora guard.

"We've come this far already. Can't just turn around now." Junkins replied.

The blue scaled Zora turned to his companion. "Bring these two before the King. We'll stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Hopefully they weren't followed."

The first guard gave him a salute and turned towards the bridge.

"Follow me," she called over her shoulder, and began a steady stride across the bridge.

Loran and Junkins followed after her. Both of their feet hurt, they were tired, and hungry. All they wanted to do was rest. But with the fate of the village on their shoulders, their own fatigue seemed next to none. They were driven to see King Dorephan, hoping the Zora monarch would grant their request, and give aid to Goponga Village.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey all! Yes, I am back to writing. Now some of you may be thinking, 'hey man, what ever happened to The Way the River Flows. It's been almost a year, I thought you were writing that?' Let me preface by saying this: things happened. I had written myself into a little corner, with thinking of where to take the next chapter, when life got in the way big time. I had to put the story on hold. Now though, I am back. I plan on finishing this story first, with the intent of going back to WtRF afterwards. I am hoping that by writing this fic, it will bring back the will and the drive to start up WtRF again, and actually write that chapter 3.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed what I have written and let me know what you think!


	2. A Prelude

Mipha and Link sat together at the top of the Veiled Falls, having finished their walk of the Domain. The only sounds filling the air was the water flowed rapidly beneath them as it cascaded down into the pond below. Spray from the falls listed in the air, reflected sunlight into small rainbows.

This was one of Mipha's favorite spots for a reason, and she couldn't imagine a better way for her to spend some quality time with Link.

She turned to look at Link. Touring the walkways with him earlier was as pleasant as she had hoped. They strode along the Domains walkways aimlessly, simply taking in the sights and sounds of the day's beginning.

When they came across any familiar Zora, she yielded his attention to those wishing to catch up with the Hylian. Mipha didn't mind. It was not her temperament to hoard him away like some precious treasure. They had an entire week to reconnect. An entire week of Link with her, Sidon, the Bazz Brigade, and others.

His unexpected visit was already enough of a pleasant surprise.

Though Mipha did thank the Goddess that Muzu was tied up with Sidon this morning. Her mentor's strict insistence on her royal studies meant free time was usually relegated for the evening. She would have struggled not to ditch Muzu if he had instructed her today.

There was also no way Muzu could have known Mipha's intentions either. While he possessed a brilliant mind coupled with being scrupulous advisor, Muzu possessed very poor emotional insight. The old Zora never once could get a read on her feelings. He often confused her calm demeanor for barely contained annoyance, anger, or exhaustion. There was no doubt should she ever decide to make engagement armor, Mipha was sure the old Zora would be flabbergasted.

Mipha took a deep breath, the crisp air filling her lungs, all sour thoughts of Muzu dispersing into nothingness. She was here now with Link. Both of them enjoying the last vestiges of the morning. She couldn't have asked for a better way to start her day.

"Beautiful." Link's voice rang out of the blue.

The word caught Mipha by surprise. Turning her head to the Hylian, she found Link was looking right at her.

Shock suddenly bolted through her core. Her mouth opening slightly ajar, cheeks suddenly feeling hot and prickly. Mipha felt her chest filled with rushing sensation as blood pumped through her thundering heart.

Did he just call me beautiful? She thought.

"The Domain. It's beautiful." Link continued. "I can picture it in my mind when I am at Hyrule Castle. But nothing I imagine even close to the actual thing. I'm always reminded of this whenever I come back here."

Right. That's what she thought. Why would he even think to call her beautiful?

Link suddenly looked concerned, which left Mipha confused.

Oh. That's right. Her mouth was still agape like a Hyrulian Bass.

Mipha's lower jaw snapped up, her sharp teeth clacking together. How did he manage to get that kind of reaction out of her? Misinterpretation aside, she had to guess it had to do with the previous incident.

Like some funny joke, her subconscious right then decided to bring brought forth the image of Link's state of undress. How was her mind capable of recreating the immodest image perfectly? It only further deepened her blush and causing her composure to slip further.

He should not be able to unravel her so easily.

I'm doomed.

"Y-yes," Mipha sputtered, "I fear it's something I take for granted far too often."

She needed to change the subject and fast, lest she become a dribbling mess.

"How is knight's training?" She quickly asked him.

Link's face fell to her words. That was hardly the outcome Mipha had been expecting.

All wistful feelings of infatuation fluttered away as she scooted closer to Link.

"Tell me." she said quietly. Not demand, but an invitation for him to talk.

"I'm going to be knighted." He responded quietly.

Mipha perked up. Knighted? So soon? His training only began two years ago and they were already going to give him his knighthood. By the Goddess, she knew he was talented. Besting adults at sparring when he was a mere child foreshadowed his exceptional prowess. But to be knighted at such an age was unheard of.

"Congratulations! That is wonderful to hear!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." He said, a smile tugging at his lips. "My Captain told me just yesterday actually. She's still working out a few logistics before they announce the official ceremony.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Which is kinda why I'm here now actually. She gave me a week while they get all the pomp and circumstance assorted."

"I cannot believe it." Mipha remarked. "Two years, and already a knight."

"To the praise of some and jealously of others." Link followed. "The youngest Hylian to reach knighthood."

"If I may ask? Why do you look so downhearted when I asked earlier?"

Link appeared to hesitate a moment.

"Being knighted so soon caught me by surprise. I'm happy to be sure, but I never expected it to come so quickly.

Link looked down at his lap and wrung his hands together. Sadness appeared to have taken a hold of him once again.

"Though it makes sense, being a Captain's son..."

That's when an epiphany hit Mipha. Of course Link's father was the root of it. Here was her friend, about to be the youngest knight in the history of Hyrule. Yet his father, counted as one of the Hylian Kingdom's greatest Royal Guards, was not alive to witness it.

"I'm sure he would have been proud of you. Both of them." Mipha said quietly. She knew it was not just his father that Link missed, but his mother as well. Their passing was the sole reason he grew up in the Domain after all.

"I know I am." Mipha said, her hand instinctively finding his.

Links gaze turned back to her with an expression of mild surprise.

"No one is more deserving of it then you." Mipha continued not looking up at him. She pulled his hands apart, taking one as her webbed fingers slowly wrapped around his.

"If you'd like, I'll even be there for the ceremony. There probably would be some complications with that, but I would want to make it work."

Complications indeed. She couldn't even imagine the diplomatic nightmare caused by the Princess of the Zora's visiting Hyrule to simply witness a Hylian be knighted for the Hyrulian army. Not to mention the potential for great social political implications to be stirred up as well.

And what did it mean that the possibility of scandalous rumors did not bother her?

"I would have to come up with a good reason." She pondered allowed, still unaware of her gentle grasp of Link's hand.

"Perhaps I could convince Father to help me with some sort of excuse."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Link asked.

She turned her gaze to look up at him.

"You know if he could, he'd be there himself."

Her father was quite fond of the young Hylian ever since he arrived in the Domain all those years ago. Sometimes she thought Dorephan treated Link an adopted son with the way he would dote over the Hylian.

"Father is going to be proud of you as I am. And as an honorary citizen of Zora's Domain, it's only right that a Zora be there for your ceremony. So you tell me when they'll be holding it in a letter, and I'll be there."

"Are you really sure?" Link asked again.

Mipha nodded. There was no way she could be convinced otherwise by him. She inherited her Father's stubbornness after all. Though she knew Link was aware this far too well.

"I think I'd like that." Link said softly with a smile.

The two soon found themselves staring at one another, hands still clasped. Mipha suddenly felt as if she was falling into some sort of trance. She was unable to look away from him, as if an enchantment had been casted on her.

Her heart felt as if it about to whisper out a proclamation. That it did not want this moment to end.

I'm doomed.

"Princess!"

Another voice shattered their delicate captivation. They separated fast. Link's hand recoiled back quickly from hers. Mipha leaned away from her, nearly falling over from how fast she moved.

They sought out the voice that had called them. That's when they noticed below them, a Zora guard with silvercale armor swimming up the waterfall.

Kick after kick, the guard's legs propelled himself upward until finally he had reached the top. The speed at which he ascended gave the Zora guard a small boost into the air. He rotated his body to smartly land on the platform just off to the pair's side.

Link and Mipha swiftly picked themselves off the ground and moved to where the Zora had landed.

"Princess, you must come to the palace with all haste." The guard began a the two approached him. "Your father has called for an emergency council meeting and requires your attendance."

Link and Mipha both tensed up.

"What's going on?" Mipha asked him.

"I don't know." The guard replied with a shake of his head. "I was just told to retrieve you as quickly as possible."

The guard then turned his gaze to Link.

"You as well, Master Link. Dorephan wishes for you to be there too."

Link looked confused but for a brief moment before giving the guard a stoic nod.

"Thank you." Mipha said to the guard. "Please, go on ahead and inform my father that we are on our way."

She then turned to look at Link, a smile playing on her lips.

"I must help the Hylian down the falls."

"Of course." The Zora said. After giving the two a smart salute, he then turned and dove off the side into the deep waters below.

Mipha turned back to Link. She held out a hand, palm open in invitation. Her smile grew wider with her sharp teeth peeking out from under her lips.

"Shall we?"

Link nodded, taking her hand as he moved closer.

Mipha pulled him into her, and wrapped her other arm around his waist. She then took a hold of his belt, making sure he was secure.

Link looked a little puzzled as she guided them to the rim of the falls. Just a hairsbreadth away from the edge, Link spoke up.

"Mipha?" He said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

Mipha ignored his apprehension as she let herself tip over the edge, pulling Link alongside her.

Link did not resist as he too fell into the open air with her.

Mipha quickly used their momentum to twist their bodies over, so that their feet caught the surface of the waterfall. Much to Link's surprise the cascading water was somehow solid enough to give their feet resistance.

With the grace of a dancer, she guided herself and Link down the falls. She occasionally twisted and turned during their decent to control their speed.

Waterfall surfing. It was a technique that Mipha had taught herself while Link was away. It was something she wanted to show it off to Link. Now, she was relishing in her ability to do so.

The Hylian in question shouted in excitement as he felt the friction of water underneath his boots. He had been expecting a joined dive down into deep waters. He hardly imagined the two of them surfing down the falls, as one surfs down a hill on a shield. They were moving fast, the wind whipping by them in a loud frenzy. Adrenaline to pump through his veins, adding fuel to his elation.

It was the exact reaction Mipha had been hoping for.

Their decent only lasted a few seconds longer before she kicked off the water, sending Link and her back into the open air. Like synchronized divers, they both angled their bodies for a proper dive.

The two sliced through the surface with a slight splash, plunging into the depths of the pond.

When their heads reached the surface, Link let out a loud shout.

"That was incredible!" Link exclaimed. "When did you learn to do that?"

"A few months after you left." Mipha replied as she guided them towards the shallow edge of the pond. "After watching you shield surf for so long, I thought to try it with the falls around the Domain."

It was the truth. Link and the Big Bazz Brigade often made shield surfing one of their activity's years ago. Unfortunately, she never had the time to try shield surfing. Fortunately, it had inspired her to consider the Zora's own ability to swim up waterfalls.

Mipha was embarrassed to admit it, but the idea simply formed by thinking along the lines of 'it might be fun.'

She spent weeks alone by herself at various falls, attempting the create the brand-new technique. Much like Link's own efforts to learn shield surfing, hers did not come without some painful mistakes. But eventually she had mastered it.

She was just pleased that he found it as thrilling as herself.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to master that. You always remind me how incredible you are when I back home." Link said as he waded into shallower water.

Mipha let Link slip out of her hands as she stayed behind. Her head was just above the surface as she watched Link pull himself out of the pond.

Once again, she felt her heart flutter. How did her friend's words managed to send her emotions into overdrive? She should not be so vulnerable to Link's praises. Even small statements that might not relate to her directly set her off. Her earlier reactions more than confirmed her witling composure.

It was almost as if she was falling for him.

Oh Goddess...

"I'm doomed." She whispered to herself. She felt her stomach drop. She had the answer to these feelings that have been creeping on her these last few years.

She was falling for Link.

Said Hylian held out arms, his limbs trembling as his body came down from his previous adrenaline rush. He was doing his best to let himself dry in the air. In hindsight, they should have just walked down, owing to his now soaking attire. That was fine though, he could get changed before the meeting.

Link then stared at Mipha from the shore, and wondered why she was lagging behind.

"Mipha?" Link called out to her.

The Zora Princess shook herself out of her reverie and swam towards the shallow end of the pond.

"I'm coming."

She was going to have to deal with this profound affirmation later. Right now, more important matters were at hand. She hoped whatever was going on wasn't too serious.

* * *

On the opposite side of the Domain, below the high walkways above the lake, Rivan climbed out of the water and onto one of the lower platforms. Once his webbed feet touched hard stone, the rust colored Zora immediately broke into a run.

He weaved through the large pillars holding the upper platforms with as much speed as he could muster. If Kodah beat him to the headquarters again, he would never hear the end of it.

Soon, he came upon a shanty of wooden planks, cloth, and stone nestled against one of the luminous pillars. This was the pride and joy of the infamous Big Bazz Brigade; their secret hideout and headquarters.

Despite its shabby appearance, the sight of the hideout managed to fill Rivan with a sense of pride. He and the rest of the Brigade had built the hideout just a month after the group's inception. They toiled for days, scavenging whatever they could find in Zora River and the surrounding banks to service as building material. The very act was a bonding moment for all of them, and the true first physical accomplishment of the Brigade.

Rivan paused for a moment and scanned his surroundings, making sure that he wasn't followed. He then approached the well-worn curtain that made up the hideout's door. The cloth was one of the old water-proofed curtains from the palace's terrace that had an unfortunate encounter with storm a few years back.

He then wrapped his knuckles on one of the wooden planks that made up the doorway.

"Hey. It's Rivan. I'm here."

"White fluffy clouds?" came a female voice from the other side of the cloth.

"Come on, you know it's me." Rivan said in response.

"White fluffy clouds?" asked the voice again, not missing a beat.

Rivan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Clear blue Zora."

The curtain was pulled aside, revealing Gaddison, another member of the Brigade. The Zora was a year older than Rivan, and half a foot taller. She had light violet scales, a rarity among Zora kind. Her build was also the opposite of her age. Gaddison had hit a growth spurt before the rest of them, possessing an increase in height and leaner muscles over her companions

"You know I can't let you in if you don't say the password."Gaddison nagged. "It really isn't that hard."

"Whatever. Has the meeting started yet?"

Gaddison shook her head. "Not yet, we're waiting for everyone to show up. Well, mostly everyone. You know who isn't here for obvious reasons. You're the last one."

Crap. So Kodah did beat me here. Rivan thought to himself. His displeasure must have been evident on his face, for Gaddison wore a knowing smirk.

"Not a word." Rivan muttered.

He brushed past her and into the hideout, leaving an amused Gaddisson to check the perimeter one last time. With nothing standing out of the ordinary, she closed the curtain and followed after Rivan.

The two of them moved from the entrance and into the heart of the headquarters. Like the outside, the inside of the hideout reflected its ramshackle nature. Towards the back wall was a couch that had seen better days. It was faded blue in color, with multiple holes in its upholstery and leaned slightly to the left. Two wooden chairs and three chipped stone stools were arranged in a semi-circle around the sofa.

Various knick-knacks and collections were scattered about as decorations. Brilliant shells of river snails collected from Zora's River hung on the walls as decorations. Salvaged cloth sheets of a myriad of colors stretched across the ceiling. Set above the sofa were two crossed Lizalfos horns split by a rusted sword forged of Hylian design. A trophy of the Brigade of sorts. The horns and blade weren't acquired through the means of battle, simply scavenged from the murky bottom of Zora River. Despite that, it acted as a symbol of what the Big Bazz Brigade: to defend the Domain from any danger and to help those in need.

To that end, the hideout also possessed a salvaged weapon's rack which sat along the left wall. On it rested two spears, a sword and a bow, all of Zoran design. The weapons were silver in color with the occasional cobalt blue trim. While they were far from being freshly off the anvil, the arms were honed and rust-free. The condition of the arms owed not only to the oxidation resistant metal that made up the weapons, the but loving care that the Brigade treated them with.

True to Gaddison's word, Kodah and Bazz were already inside the hideout, sitting next to each other on the dilapidated sofa. They were in the middle of a conversation, though Rivan could not make out what they were saying.

Coming up from behind Rivan, Gaddison called out to the others. "Rivan finally showed up."

Both Bazz and Kodah's head turned on a swivel towards the entryway.

"About time you made it." Bazz exclaimed as he stood up. "I was beginning to think we'd have to come find you."

Rivan frowned at that. "I would have gotten here sooner, but Dad needed some help at the workshop."

"With what exactly?" Kodah asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"He got a large order for tools." Rivan answered her with the wave of a hand. "He needed help moving some crates filled with ore to the furnace."

"Dento got a large order for tools." Rivan answered her with the wave of a hand. "Dad wanted to help him with it, so he had me moving crates filled with ore to the furnace."

"Well, you're here now, that's what matters. Although, this means that Kodah beat you again." Bazz said. He couldn't help but join in the teasing. It was too easy to set poor Rivan off.

Rivan let slip an indignant huff while Gaddisson snickered from behind his back.

"I just said I was busy!"

Bazz moved over to Rivan from the couch and gave his friend's arm a light punch. "I'm just pulling your fin."

"Yeah! There is always next time, Rivvy!" Kodah said from her seat.

Rivan shivered with frustration, hands clenching together to form fists. Before he could retort to Kodah's jab, Bazz spoke up. While it would have been amusing to watch them argue, there were more important matters at hand.

"Right, now that everyone is here, we can begin."

Rivan shot Kodah a glare before moving over to one of the seats. Bazz took his original spot on the couch while Gaddisson took a seat next to Rivan.

Bazz then leaned forward. "I have big news to start us off. Link is back in the Domain."

"Wait!? Linny's home!?" Kodah's eyes practically shone with elation.

"He arrived late last night." Gaddison responded. "Well, at least that's what my mom said. She was on the night shift when Link, as she put it, 'dragged his sorry self across the bridge'."

"That sounds like Link alright." Rivan said. A genuine smile formed on his lips after the information sunk in. The news rose his spirits, smothering his earlier frustration.

Bazz raised a fist in the air. "As soon as Gaddisson told me the good news, I immediately knew what our mission was for today. And that's to welcome our Hylian member back home!"

The others in the hideout all cheered with him, raising their own fists.

"So, uh, where is he?" Rivan asked seconds later as he lowered his fist.

Kodah sat back down, with crossed her arms and closed eyes.

"I'd bet twenty rupees that he's with Mipha right now." She pointed out.

The Brigade all turned to Kodah and stared at her with mouths agape. Kodah opened her eyes and raised her brow back at her friends.

"What?"

Rivan rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's just kinda weird hearing it come from you."

"It's always the first thing he does when he visits." Kodah said with a huff.

"Kodah..." Bazz said, his voice trailing off. The Brigade knew of Kodah's affection for the Hylian, and the bit of jealousy she had for Mipha.

The red scaled Zora shot Bazz an irritated gaze. "Whatever I feel about this doesn't mean I'm wrong. Let's just ask someone at the palace where the two went and go find them."

Suddenly, the muffled sound of running feet and laggered breathing could be heard from just outside the hideout. Seconds later, a Zora around their age, with dull blue-grey scales, barged in.

"Bazz!" he shouted in a strangled voice. The Zora was tuckered out, his heaving chest and bent over posture. It was clear he sprinted his way here.

"Keji! How many times do I have to tell you not to come here!" Bazz exclaimed in annoyance. "Does 'secret hideout' not mean anything to you?"

"Sorry, sorry. But there is something you should know." Keji huffed back. He gasped for air for a few moments before continuing.

"Something big is going on. At the palace."

Icy silence filled the room. Big things never happened at the palace unless it was a celebration, or a dire circumstance. And there were no ceremonies planned for today.

"Two Hylians just came over the bridge, looking like pond scum." Keji continued. "I was passing by when I overheard the guard escorting them talk to your da-, I mean, the Demon Sergeant."

"And what did they tell him?" Bazz asked in a measured voice. Something was going down and he didn't want to sound too excited, or nervous.

"Their village is going to be attacked by monsters."

The news struck like a midnight bell on a quiet night. Eyes moved around the room, each of the Brigade members appraising each other. This was serious business. Monster attacks were rare enough. Outright assaults on villages were practically unheard of.

"Where are they now?" Bazz asked Keji as he took a few steps forward towards the exhausted Zora.

"Your dad, I mean the Demon Sergeant, brought them to the palace. I think they're going to meet with the King soon."

Bazz turned around to the rest of the Brigade, fire in his eyes.

"Bazz…" Gaddison started in a knowing voice. She could already guess what he had in mind.

"We'll only be listening in, Gaddison. Besides, this is what the Brigade was created for."

"I thought it was created to defend Zora's Domain?" Rivan asked.

Bazz shook his head. "Yes. But the Brigade does not ignore anyone in need of help. Zora, Hylian, or otherwise."

The Bridgade leader then moved to the entryway of the hideout, giving Keji a clap on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Thanks for letting us know, Keji."

The rest of the Brigade watched a little dumbstruck as Bazz left the hideout. Gaddisson was the first to recover her wits as she chased after Bazz. Rivan and Kodah were not too far behind her, leaving Keji in the now empty room.

The young Zora paused for a moment, taking in the sights of the hideout with a bit of awe.

Though Keji soon realized that the Brigade had left him behind. He quickly turned around, running after the others.

"Wait! Does this mean I can join the Brigade now!?"

* * *

**Author Notes: **

I want to start off my notes with an apology. This was a very long unplanned hiatus. I told myself that this wasn't going to happen again like my previous story. But it did. No excuses.

Bright side is I tweaked this chapter here and there over the course of not posting until finally I was happy with it. So with this release, I am going to try and force myself into a set posting schedule so I don't slip again. I love to write, but sometimes I just don't...and I gotta fix that ^_^;

Anyway, chapter notes. Things are starting to pick up. I was debating on writing out Mipha and Link's walk and having them spot Junkins and Loran crossing the bridge with the guard and them finding out what happens. But I struggled on what they would talk about/interruptions and I felt like it was going to drag. So I threw them on top of the veiled falls and have a bit of a heart to heart and reveal at least how Mipha feels about Link. Thanks to Pixali for that idea! They are interested in each other for sure, but not considered in a relationship. But now Mipha...well, we know know where she stands.

I had planned on the Big Bazz Brigade making a minor appearance, now they are going to be playing a larger role in this story. Not spoiling anything, but I feel they will help drive this story forward. Thanks to again to Pixali for that recommendation!

Also Sidon was going to make an appearance at the Brigade Hideout instead of Keji, but I decided against it with how things were working out. Sidon probably will appear again.

I'll see you all in chapter three!

P.S. - Sorry if I didn't respond to all comments made on this fic. I do appreciate all of your comments and feedback!


End file.
